Aesalys
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: OS en cadeau pour Aesalys (le titre le dit non?)


**Coucou!**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Aesalys! Et, je voulais lui offrir un petit cadeau pour la remercier.**

**Merci à toi Aesalys, merci de m'avoir pris sous ton aile, d'être aussi gentille et toujours aussi enthousiaste! Et désolée de pas avoir commenté tes histoires depuis quelques temps parce que j'avais pas le temps... Mais vu que je suis en vacances, je vais y remedier:) Tu vas avoir une avalanche de reviews dans les deux semaines à venir :)**

**Bref, voilà une petite OS comme cadeau et pour te dire merci :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Aesalys**

Un homme en noir tournait en rond à l'hôpital pour sorciers. Les infirmières n'osaient s'approchaient de lui, connaissant son caractère irascible.

Seul un homme aux yeux verts se tenait assis sur une chaise et regardait l'homme tournait en rond.

Car Severus Rogue était dans un tel état que personne sauf Harry et Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir n'osait s'approcher. Car Severus avait peur.

Sa femme depuis deux ans, Hermione Granger-Snape, était dans la salle de travail depuis plus de 10 heures à présent.

Dumbledore s'assit aux côtés d'Harry et sourit en voyant l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Il avait survécu à la guerre, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, tout comme lui grâce à son fils.

Dumbledore avait appris la nouvelle du début de l'accouchement quand sortant de chez son notaire où il avait fait changer son testament. Et il était d'autant plus ravis de sa décision. Il avait mis Severus comme unique héritier de ses biens, de sa richesse et de ses titres. Il pourrait ainsi être tranquille et vivre avec sa famille. Il sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait son fils adoptif quand on lirait son testament. Ah oui, ce sorcier lui en avait fait vivre mais pour rien au monde il ne regretterait. Severus Snape était un grand homme et un grand sorcier. Il l'avait toujours su.

Mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, mieux valait peut-être pas lui parlé. Son caractère était déjà difficilement supportable quand il était de bonne humeur mais, quand sa femme était en train d'accoucher depuis des heures? Dumbledore n'allait pas tenter le diable.

Surtout qu'il sentait la magie de Severus autour de lui, s'agitait sous les tumultueuses émotions de son propriétaire.

Le vieil homme regarda ensuite Harry, assis à sa droite.

La relation entre Severus et le jeune Gryffondor s'était amélioré après la guerre. Celui-ci avait un immense respect pour son ainé. Et le début de sa relation avec Hermione leur avait permis de se rapprocher un peu plus.

Même si les débuts avaient été difficiles.

Harry n'avait rien dit quand Hermione lui avait dit entretenir une relation avec son ancien professeur de potion. Il avait bien vu le regard de son ancien professeur quand il regardait Hermione. Il prendrait soin d'elle.

Par contre, Ron avait été une autre histoire.

Il avait tenté de récupérer Hermione par tous les moyens :avec des potions d'amour, des sorts noirs,... Finalement, ils avaient tenté de tuer Severus en duel. Les règles du duel interdisaient l'utilisation des sorts impardonnables mais cela n'avait pas empêché Ron de lancer le sortilège de mort, par derrière. En traître. Mais Severus n'avait pas survécu à la guerre avec de la chance.

Enfin, maintenant, Severus et Hermione était marié, et était sur le point d'avoir un enfant.

Finalement, une infirmière s'approcha de Severus, souriante. C'était Ginny et elle ne craignait nullement le ténébreux sorcier. Elle avait là à son mariage, elle était la meilleure amie d'Hermione, elle avait vu leur couple évolué.

Elle annonça la bonne nouvelle et entraina tout le petit monde avec elle.

Finalement, elle entra dans la chambre suivi des trois sorciers. Hermione était allongé, épuisé, son bébé emmitouflé dans ses bras.

Severus s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Sourire qu'il nierait avoir eut.

Hermione lui fit un immense sourire, bien que fatigué, avant de lui montrer leur bébé.

Une petite fille.

"Elle est aussi belle que sa mère" annonça Dumbledore en regardant la petite.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment tandis que Severus prenait la petite dans ses bras. Harry vint se tenir à ses côtés, observant sa filleul.

Elle était vraiment belle. Elle sera une grande sorcière, il n'en doutait pas. Vu les parents qu'elle avait, il ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Harry avait déjà parié avec Draco sur sa maison à Poudlard. Il avait calmé les relations avec le serpentard vu qu'il travaillait ensemble au bureau des Aurors et que celui-ci était le filleul de Severus et l'autre parrain de la petite.

La petite allait avoir deux parrains et deux marraines. Deux Gryffondord et deux Serpentard.

Sans doute Severus qui voulait éviter que sa fille ne tourne Gryffondord vu le nombre d'entre eux dans son entourage.

"Comment allez-vous l'appeler?" demanda Harry.

Hermione regarda Severus avant que celui-ci ne prononce simplement:

"Aesalys Ezleen Catherine Snape".

**Voilà! Je sais, pour le nom, mais j'adore Aesalys (réellement!) et je n'avais aucune autre idée pour le nom de le fille.**

**J'espère que cette courte OS vous a plu et surtout à toi Aesalys :)**

**Bref, je part me cacher au cas où vous voudriez me lancer des tomates...**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
